A Sorta Fairytale
by DiScOrD tHe LuNaTiC
Summary: There seems to be a lack of stories concerning Fei and Elly, so here's mine. Pleas r.a.r.


**DISCLAIMER**  
None of these characters belong to me(big surprise), and I'm not making dime one off  
this, it's only done for the enjoyment of myself and others. Please don't sue. All   
character names and places are copyright 1998 SquareSoft L.L.C., but this story itself   
is copyrighted 2002 LuNaTiC Publishing.

**SYNOPSIS**  
This is just a little something I came up with after the Xenogears chapter 'Above   
Mahanon'. A little bit of a Fei/Elly first time fic, told from opposing viewpoints. Fei's   
thoughts will be in normal font, Elly's will be in italics. 

**NOTES**  
Be warned, this is a Fei/Elly romance fic, and as such contains some sexual content. The sex  
isn't especially graphic, and isn't really that much different from your typical Harlequin novel.  
This story is rated '**R**' however, so respect this rating: keep the kiddies off, and me out of trouble!

**Xenogears: A Sorta Fairytale **

"And I'm so sad, like a good book,  
I can't put this day back.  
A sorta fairytale with you,  
A sorta fairytale with you."  
--Tori Amos, 'A Sorta Fairytale' 

*************** 

I can't believe what I just heard. Elly feels the same about me as I do about her. She   
loves me, and I love her. 

I'm still not sure what's going on with my dreams...every night, I dream about lifetime   
after lifetime, hundreds of them. All of them spent with her, but none of them ending   
with joy. 

I...remember watching her die, over and over again, lifetime after lifetime...like one of   
those Zeboim-era motion pictures stuck playing the same scene over and over again... 

I remember looking up at her as she held me, dying....I've died too...many times.... 

I don't want to think about that now....All I can think about is Elly....as I press my lips to   
hers, we both know....there's no going back. Damn tomorrow and what might happen,   
we're going to be with each other tonight. 

*************** 

_It felt so strange to say that out loud, but as soon as I did, all the memories of the   
other times came back....of me saying that I love him, and him just kind of standing   
there, speechless.... It's kind of sweet, that he hasn't changed, really._

But, God, these memories....other lives, more than I can count, all coming at me   
whenever I close my eyes....so many lifetimes I remember, so much happiness, but   
even more sorrow. 

I remember time after time, dying, seeing the anguish in his eyes, hearing the rage and   
pain in his cries....even just the memory of it cuts me to the quick. I remember other   
times, holding him while he left me, knowing then what he'd felt, the sheer unbearable  
weight of knowing there wasn't anything I could do. 

But I push all those memories out of my head. As my lips meet Fei's, I know that we're   
going to make love tonight, and that no matter what tomorrow brings, this is one night   
that we won't be lonely. 

*************** 

After our first kiss, things move quicker than I'd anticipated. Within seconds we're both   
tearing off our clothes and falling on one of the beds. I hold back and just look at her   
naked....She's so beautiful, so close to perfect....Then, just like that, we both calm   
down. There's a deep understanding in her eyes, and I can see from the expression on   
her face that it must be in mine as well. We don't have to hurry. We're not going to   
hurry, no matter what. 

*************** 

_Our lips part, and it's like I can't get my flight uniform off fast enough. My entire body   
is aching, wanting to feel Fei against me and inside of me. There's just enough light for   
me to see his nude body....I can't help blushing, it's the first time I've ever seen him   
without so much as his shirt on....But immediately, I slow down, as if by instinct. I look   
in his beautful brown eyes, and see that he knows the same thing. This isn't going   
quickly, not tonight....whatever might happen._

*************** 

As I lean in for another kiss, Elly meets me halfway, her hands stroking my back and   
chest. Everywhere she touches me, it feels new, intoxicating, but also familiar and   
calming. I caress her body, spending a lot of time on her breasts, listening to her   
moans. I finally move one hand down between her legs, and her back arches with   
pleasure. Somehow, I know just how to touch her, the exact way to make her burn with   
passion....Then she moves her hand down, I feel the touch of her fingers on me, and I   
can't think anymore. 

*************** 

_He's leaning down when I thrust myself up against him, desperate for the feeling of   
his skin touching mine....I stroke his back, his chest, feeling him explore my body. The   
light contact of his hands on me fills me with sensations that seem a mix of new and old,   
unknown but known. His hands move to my breasts, and I moan quietly....His hands move   
lower and I spread my legs. There's a flame inside me that's been getting stronger since   
we kissed....he touches me there and I can't stop myself from crying out in ecstasy....  
Two can play that game...._

*************** 

After a minute or two, I pull back and move over her, holding myself up by my elbows.   
I don't want to hurt her...Are you sure? I ask. Her eyes are ablaze with the fire I've   
kindled. I'm sure, she replies, as I feel her spread her legs in unspoken invitation. I   
can't resist anymore and I slowly push in, giving her time to get used to the feeling,   
almost losing control as I do so. Finally, I'm completely inside of her. She's gasping,   
then she kisses me again, easy. Make love to me, Fei, are her only words. As I begin  
to thrust, the sensations heighten in both of us. I hope she's close....I don't know how   
long I can stand this....My hands stroke her body, our mouths still locked together,   
as I skip that little ticklish spot near her left hip. After a while, I start going faster, and   
she meets me move for move. It's almost too much.... 

*************** 

_ He can't stand it anymore and moves himself over me, the heat of his chest just barely   
pressing on my breasts. Are you sure? he says. His others were always considerate  
with my others, but I can't think of anything beyond finishing this. I'm sure, I answer, and   
part my thighs to give him the access he needs. I feel him penetrating me slowly,   
insanely slow. There's no pain, and finally, he's surrounded by me. I'm almost out of   
breath from the pleasure, but I regain control and kiss him, a deep, slow kiss. I whisper,   
make love to me, Fei. As he begins to move, I can't stop myself from moaning. It just   
keeps feeling better and better....As we kiss, his hands caress my back and sides,   
avoiding that ticklish place by my hip. Some time later, he begins thrusting faster and   
harder into me, and I respond by matching his every stroke. I can't take much more   
of this...._

*************** 

Suddenly, Elly gasps in a breath and goes stiff in my embrace. She cries out loudly,   
almost hurting my ears and I'm suddenly glad that these rooms are soundproof. I feel   
her squeezing me rythmically inside, and I understand that she's climaxing. Knowing   
that, feeling that, is all it takes, and I can't stop from groaning as I feel myself pulsing   
deep within her. I keep moving, and finally, once we've both finished, I almost collapse   
on top of her before falling onto my side and bringing her with me. 

*************** 

_ Quick as a snap of my fingers, I feel all the sensations in my body shoot up, and I stiffen   
uncontrollably. I scream with pleasure, in the back of my mind hoping the others don't   
hear this. As I feel muscles I never knew I had spasm, it finally hits me that I'm having a   
climax. I hear Fei groan, and feel him throbbing inside me. He doesn't stop until it's all   
over, and he falls on top of me, then pulls me onto my side._

*************** 

Time passes, and our breathing returns to normal, our hearts go from racing to resting.   
Then it hits me: what if Elly gets pregnant? I want to ask her about it, but everything that   
happened today, I'm so tired....Children....I wonder if we ever had any....I look over and   
the expression on her face is equal parts love, contentment, and joy. I don't have to   
ask, I know she didn't regret it. I pull her close and kiss her deeply. I love you so much,   
I whisper. She whispers back, I love you, too. Go to sleep, my love. I can't help it, I just   
feel so tired....my head hits the pillow as I feel her arms encircle me....I feel safe for the   
first time in weeks, and whole for the first time in my life....It's like pieces of my soul I   
didn't even know were missing are back again. I close my eyes and descend into a   
quiet sleep, knowing that nothing can take that away from me. 

*************** 

_Long minutes pass, the pleasure slowly spreads throughout our bodies, leaving us   
both exhausted but happy, content. Our heart rates and breathing slow to normal, our   
hearts beating in time. I suddenly realize....we didn't use any birth control. I think about   
it for a moment, then I quickly come to the realization that I don't care if I get pregnant. I   
don't know how much of our shared past Fei remembers in detail, but I remember almost   
all of it....We've never had a child, except for Emmy. If I do, then it was meant to be. I   
feel so content, complete. I'll never have one ounce of regret about tonight, it was right   
and we both feel it. He pulls me in and kisses me. I love you so much, he whispers.   
He probably doesn't notice, but his voice is almost breaking, he's about to cry. I whisper   
back, I love you, too. I smile and add, Go to sleep, my love. He's so exhausted, he's   
really been pushing himself for the past week. His head lowers onto the pillow as I   
embrace him, and I just hold him close, I don't ever want to let him go. I feel so happy,   
so loved, so secure. This man I'd never met a month ago has filled the gaps in my spirit   
with everything I never knew I was missing. He closes his eyes and quickly falls asleep.   
I'm tired, but I can't bear to go to sleep....I want to stay awake as long as I can and   
watch him while he sleeps....just listen to him breathe and see his chest rise and fall. I   
can't quash this feeling that something will go wrong in the morning....I don't know   
what....I shake my head and look down at my lover's face....he looks so peaceful....   
I see that and every other thought fades away.... _

Let tomorrow come. We'll deal with it....together. 

*************** 

Finis` 


End file.
